underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
The Third and Final Season of Under the Dome, a science-fiction TV series based on a Stephen King novel of the same name, was confirmed on October 9, 2014. It premiered on CBS on June 25, 2015 and will conclude on September 10, 2015. Filming for the season began on March 11th, 2015 and ended on August 7th, 2015. The season once again took place in North Carolina, USA. On August 31st, 2015, CBS confirmed that season 3 is the final season of the show. Plot Summary "Move On" & "But I'm Not" The residents of Chester's Mill appear both inside and outside the Dome following their mysterious encounter in the tunnels beneath the town. As the Dome begins to reveal its ultimate agenda, the townspeople are forced to question what and whom they can trust as fresh threats appear, new residents emerge and surprising alliances form. "Redux" The residents of Chester's Mill try to move on with their lives in the aftermath of their mysterious experience in the tunnels beneath town. Meanwhile, Big Jim suspects new residents Christine and Eva are keeping secrets concerning the Dome. "The Kinship" Under the guise of helping Chester's Mill rebuild, Christine urges the townspeople towards specific individuals and projects that remind them of their experience in the tunnels. Also, Julia and Big Jim make shocking discoveries that reveal a new threat within the Dome. "Alaska" Big Jim and Julia form a tentative alliance to search for proof that will discredit Christine, which leads them to new information about the Dome's capabilities. Meanwhile, when tensions run high in town and threaten Christine's leadership, she puts a plan in play that has deadly consequences. "Caged" When Big Jim is captured by Aktaion, the dangerous private corporation that’s descended on Chester's Mill to harness the Dome's energy capabilities, he's forced to manipulate Christine for information about her agenda. Also, when Joe and Norrie question the town’s new rules, they find themselves in a dangerous face-off with the increasingly unstable residents. "Ejecta" As the world outside the Dome is rocked by a catastrophic meteor shower, unexpected alliances form inside the barrier. Eva tries to indoctrinate Barbie deeper into The Kinship and Big Jim and Julia turn to one another while isolated on Bird Island outside of town. Also, Joe is forced to accept help from Sam, the man who killed his sister. "Breaking Point" Big Jim, Julia, Joe, Norrie and Hunter join together to form a resistance against Christine, who is mobilizing residents to work on a massive excavation project in the caves underneath the town. Also, Hunter uses his tech skills to contact the outside world. "Plan B" Big Jim and Julia devise plans to end Christine's control over the town by initiating a life-or-death plot involving Barbie and Eva, while Joe and Norrie conduct research to better understand the Dome's ultimate agenda. Meanwhile, Hunter finds more information about the true head of Aktaion, the nefarious private corporation that wants to harness the Dome's energy. "Legacy" The Resistance, the citizens not under Christine's control, join forces with an unexpected ally: Hektor Martin, the nefarious head of Aktaion. Despite Hektor revealing more about the Dome's origins and helping to strike back at it, Big Jim and Julia still worry he will betray them. Meanwhile, Hunter receives encrypted files that give disturbing insights into the final effect the Dome will have on the infected townspeople. "Love is a Battlefield" Members of The Resistance race to release their loved ones from Christine's influence before she reaches her end game for the Dome. While Barbie risks everything in an attempt to free Eva from The Kinship, Big Jim and Julia are enlisted by Hektor, the head of Aktaion, to test a possible cure for infected townspeople. Also, Joe chooses to work with Christine after she shares some shocking information about the entity behind the Dome. "Incandescence" When the Dome's calcification process accelerates, Chester's Mill has 24 hours before the barrier's breakdown will suffocate everyone inside. While the new deadline puts added pressure on Joe to bring the Dome down, Barbie and Julia race to save his child from The Kinship. Also, Big Jim tries to manage the increasingly volatile Hektor, who is adamant that infected townspeople never escape the Dome. "The Enemy Within" As the Dome in Chester's Mill comes down, the Resistance makes a final attempt to protect the outside world from the infected townspeople in the Kinship and their new queen. Episodes Cast Main Cast Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars Deaths *Ben "Benny" Drake *Don Barbara *Melanie Cross *Malick *Abby DeWitt *Pete Blackwell *Dr. Marston *Martin *Carolyn Hill *Charlotte Chastain *Harriet Arnold *Beau Griffith *Eva Sinclair *Ronald *Dava Bloom *Hektor Martin *Christine Price *Sam Verdreaux *Kyle Lee *James "Junior" Rennie *Numerous unnamed insurgents. *Numerous unnamed Aktaion members. *Numerous unnamed Chester's Mill citizens. Trivia *It has been three weeks since the dome came down. *Neal Baer confirmed that the season's primary focus is revealing more about the dome. *Dale Barbara returns to narrate the intro for the second time in the series for three episodes. **This is the first time the same person narrates the intro for two seasons. *The intro narration is taken over by Big Jim for episodes four to thirteen. *In contrast to Seasons 1 and 2, all of the episodes this season feature deaths. References Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons